The Four Heirs
by Princelillyan
Summary: When Wonderland finds its self in the middle of a war with a parallel universe, the Wonder Council looks upon the planet Earth for the 4 heirs to the 4 throwns of Wonderland. But will the change from Earth to Wonderland be to much for these young heirs.


**This is just a rough form of what might be the first chapter of a book based of "Looking Glass Wars," and the original "Alice in Wonderland."**

A Dream

The bell rang. Teens of all sorts meandered through the halls, of the dimly lit school. Some quickly walking, racing the bell. Others, spending their valuable time not caring about the bell, or the wraths of the teachers. I was…what you might say… in the middle. I was in no hurry to make it to class, but of course, if I came home with another one of those dreaded pink slips I was definantely in for a grounding. But lately I didn't care much. For the past few months, my idea about high school and it being so amazing and vitalizing has changed. Being freshmen, at a new school, in a new state, kept its excitement for the beginning of the year, but now things have slowed down. I lost interest in tests, homework, friends, just school all together. My life had also been unfortunately mixed into this pudding of a life I call my own. Life as I new it was at an all time low.

I pushed myself into the most sleep demanding class in the world…History. I thought I knew enough about our world, and I wasn't going to be some freaking history teacher, or tour guide at some lame museum, so this information I was learning was worthless. I quickly urged to my seat blocking out everyone, including the teacher, and her _amazing_ array of posters. The moment my butt hit the cold seat, it was like the lights had gone out and my desk had turned into the most comfortable pillow I had ever felt. My eyelids, lowered. And I drifted away to a land I loved…a land of imagination.

~When I awoke, the classroom was empty. I was somewhat socked by the idea that none of my class mates woke me up at the bell, or the teacher didn't scream at me to get out, or be the pure noise of the bell, coming from the speaker that happened to be just over my head. I went to reach for my belongings, but to my surprise, it was missing! Now I was just pissed, let's prank the fellow freshy, and not wake him up and…take his stuff. I didn't want to think bout where it might off been. I headed for the door, pushing it open. Stepping it out and having my mouth fall open. There was not a soul to be found. Every one of the gloomy halls, and noisy bathrooms, was gone. I couldn't believe it. How long had I been asleep, hours, days? The more I though about how unbelievable this was the more I realized how much this couldn't be true. There had to be some kind of life form that had to of seen my class with the lights on. Or a janitor, a student, a parent. Someone! But no…not a soul. I walked toward the gymnasium, having no idea why. I felt like I didn't need to be anywhere, and I didn't have anywhere to go. The moon was in the sky filling the clouds with enough light to see, but for now the hall way lights supported me with light to make it…to make it…somewhere. I couldn't remember where I was going, and I couldn't' remember where I was form. I was forgetting everything. "Was my name Mike, or Jacob?"

"Do I even live here?"

The more I tried to think the more of my mind I lost. I had no idea what was taking place, at that very moment, but I new that there was no way it was good.

I had finally come to the conclusion that I was most definantely in a dream. But I tried everything to wake me up. I was trapped..in my mind. I had heard stories of this before. Stories about how there mind did this, and it was trying to show them something. Stories of how there mind saved there lives from crashes, and accidents. Stories about dreams telling the future. Was this in fact taking place right now? What might my dreams be telling me?

I began to look around, searching for a clue of some kind, and right when I was about to loose hope, I saw it. It was lying on the floor outside of an old bathroom, which was now cautioned off. This it I am referring to was a piece of small metal, about the size of card, in fact it was card. Someone or something has printed the designs of a modern card on to this small piece of metal, making it look like none other than…the KING OF HEARTS. I wasn't sure what this meant at all. This was noting a scant amount of clue. I flipped the card over and rather then having a normal picture of the underside of a playing card, it was black, with a fresh drop of blood slowly dripping down to the bottom. I let the blood fall to the floor, creating a small thump noise. I began to wonder if this meant death by card, but the idea soon left my mind.

I placed the card into my pocket, thus eliminating it from my vision, and a trail of blood was among the floor leading into the old bathroom. It wasn't just any trail, it was as if someone was being dragged, a body, or an animal. I immediately panicked and started to breathe rapidly. I was afraid. My fear grew when a faint noise from behind the old door called out to me. "Is…..is…..is anyone…anyone, there….at all?"

It was whimper. I man's whimper. He needed help, but as of right now nothing was going to make me move. I was…how do you say…scared stiff. I realized much later that the somebody in the bathroom needed help. I mean…I was in a dream.. What was the worst that could happen…I'm not going to die in my mind. That's not possible. Shoving my fear aside, I quickly grabbed for the door of the bathroom, pulling it open, ripping the caution tape at the same time. I stepped into the moonlit darkness. I strongly said: "Hello? Who was that? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

I waited, but no answer. The bathroom's darkness was not becoming any lighter, so I started to move around, maybe feeling for something. My heart skipped a beat, when my foot, un-noticeable, kicked something thick, like a body. I stepped back, with a quite yelp, but quickly knelt and started to feel the man, he was wet with something that I hadn't realized was blood till later. He was wearing rather strange attire. I cape, a large belt, with an even larger belt buckle. He was a man, probably around the age of 50 maybe 55. I felt under his rough neck for a pulse, but there was nothing but cold skin. If I would have been there just seconds earlier, I might have saved him. He was dead. Dead. I faint shuffle quickly turned my attention form the body to where the mirrors where. A reflection of a woman was upon the glass. Her hair was bright red, like a burning flame, and her eyes where bottomless, like coal. How she got there I don't know, but she was inside the mirror, because there was no one else in the bathroom other then me and the mysterious dead man. She was staring right at my eyes. But I felt like she was seeing into my mind. Reading what I was thinking, stealing my thoughts. I stood up and began to walk toward the mirror. I was about 3 feet away from the mirror, when the women violently lunged forward, somehow thrusting her way out of the mirror, reaching out to grab my right arm. Her hands where colder than anything I had ever felt, so cold it burned. She pulled me into the glass, but there was a problem, of course, I was not like her, I was not a creepy mirror, freezing cold lady, so when she quickly pulled me into the mirror, it cracked and shattered, into millions of tiny diamond like pieces, created a noise not usually made from a mirror breaking, but more like a scream. The scream tore through my mind sending me to the ground. I was falling through space, and landed hard on my desk..~

…The bell was still ringing when I had finally awaken form my mysterious adventure. There were so many questions. "What did it all mean?"

I remembered the card that I put in my pocket, and as I stood there, in the nearly empty classroom, as the halls where busy with students, I pulled out a single playing card. A small piece of metal, with the design of the king of hearts on one side, and a black underside. Well…almost black. A line of blood had started form the middle of the card, and fallen to the bottom creating a red line. The blood of a king. A king of a different world. A world of imagination, fears, and hope. A land of…Wonder.


End file.
